My Bad Cat and Cranberries
My Bad Cat and Cranberries (originally titled My Bad Cat Eats Cranberries) is the Thanksgiving 2018 special. Synopsis Buster'' can't wait for Thanksgiving this year! But this time, all of his friends are coming over! Poor Buster, the only things he knows how to cook are dried cranberries! Can Buster find help, or will it be a Dried-Cranberry Thanksgiving this year?'' Summary Buster is playing with his ball when all of a sudden, he sees an invitation fly into Mike's room. Mike then enters his bedroom to check on Buster. Mike sees the note and reads it aloud. "Turkey, cranberries, pumpkin pie..... and your best feline friend to share them all with! The fun begins this Thanksgiving at Buster the cat's house in BadKitville! Buster doesn't know, so, let's keep this as a secret surprise for our little gray cat friend!" The two best friends had realized Peach was trying to keep Buster out of fear with the Evil turkey being with him for the past two Thanksgiving years on Thanksgiving day, and that she also had forgotten that Mom is in her old hometown, Honolulu, for this holiday, and the rest of the My Bad Cat gang, Mike, Josh, and Dad, did not even know how to cook toast! So, it was up to Peach herself to cook, since the bad cat himself was too afraid it'll become a mess like always, resulting in a ruined town and tons of giant explosions. Lucky for Buster, Mike's phone with a green phone case (because Mike is all about green) was right next to his favorite toy, his ball. He first texted Peach to see if she was online. Buster texted "Peach!" and Peach instantly replied "?". So, Peach was online, that was good. "But," Buster thought, "What if that was one of my enemies pretending to be Peach, such as Farmer Joe or most possibly the Evil Turkey?" Sweating and feeling a little too panicky, Buster called her just to make sure things were truly okay. Then, Buster got a creepy-sounding call from a caller whose phone number was ???-???-????. The profile picture was with a face in the dark where only its angry eyes and alligator-like smile where visible in sight. "Hello, Buster," the voice had said in the most eerie way possible. Good thing Buster had recognized the voice. Of course, like every year on the American holiday, it was the Evil, Bad turkey. Buster said, "oh," and cringed. Not only did this turkey seem lame, angry and pretty dumb to him, but he was also pretty easy to defeat despite all of the injuries he's gotten from his battles with this bad turkey bird. Buster hung up on him, so no drama would start like the other two years. Peach came into the bedroom and told them to come into the room with the Feast Table. She had told Buster to at least try to make bright red juicy cranberries, as Peach described as 'the easiest item on the table', after Buster again explains that he "can't even make a single slice of toast without ruining the town and making quadrillions of explosions. All of a sudden, Peach realized the time was up and used an expensive, magic cooking spray to create and shape cranberries, which she had let Buster cook and she would shape. Peach got distracted, so it was up to Buster to make enough cranberries in time. Just then, a bunch of guests came in a stampede since Peach had made the invitation sound like this was going to be a blast. The crowd consisted of a baby, a person who goes to Disney World every single day of his life, Gruff, Banana, a random duck, and last but not least, a tuxedo-coated cat. Although no one else knew, a spark of purple magic came along with the Disney World guy's hat. The magic spark hit the plates of rather-dry cranberries, turning them into good looking cranberries that tasted normal and weren't nasty,dry, and yucky. But, they stared to move all in one and grow much larger than normal. Eventually, it grew eyes and sharp teeth, along with arms & legs. It had turned into a monster! Buster had to make it dry in order for it to die. It was up to him only, though, because unfortunately everyone else jumped out of the chimney out of fear. It's a good thing Josh had a toy foam sword that he left on the table last year. Buster grabbed it and he smacked, slashed, and finally killed and dried the cranberry monster. Turns out having it be a 'Dried-Cranberry Thanksgiving' this year isn't so bad after all, Buster thought. "I just hope for no more magic, it's starting to wear me down." TO BE CONTINUED..... Trivia * This is the only Thanksgiving book not to (fully) include Evil turkey, breaking tradition. * The sparkle of magic coming out of the Disney World Fan's Mickey Mouse hat is a reference to Disney's slogan, Where Dreams Come True, and their second slogan from 2012, Where the Magic Begins. * The Cranberry monster is a reference to the book that inspired the My Bad Cat series, "Bella and the Pickle", where a normal food turns into a monster and tries to eat people, but it is up to only one being to take it down. Category:Books Category:Thanksgiving-centered works Category:Holiday-centered works